Name
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Misaki, ya, nama Misaki yang Yata benci selalu mengaung di telinga jika bertemu dengan Saruhiko./"Yata, kau senang?"/Mind to RnR? Based on Name doujin by undertheseaside.


**K by GoRa x GoHans**

**Name by JIRO**

**Name [doujin] by undertheseaside**

**Summary: Misaki, ya, nama Misaki yang Yata benci selalu mengaung di telinga jika bertemu dengan Saruhiko./"Yata, kau senang?"/Mind to RnR? Based on Name doujin by undertheseaside.**

**Warning(s): maybe out of character, shounen-ai, Misaki's dirty talk, abal, aneh, dll.**

**-K Project-**

Misaki, Yata Misaki. Meskipun jelas sekali gendernya adalah pria tulen namun nama tetap membuatnya seperti seorang banci. Jelas sekali ia pria tulen. PRIA TULEN! Catat itu, brengsek! Jangan salahkan dirinya jika nama itu yang melekat dalam kehidupannya. Pikiran apa yang dimiliki kedua orang tuanya hingga menamai anak—yang katanya pria tulen—dengan nama yang mirip nama anak perempuan.

Sungguh, kalau bisa Yata ingin mengganti nama depannya ini menjadi nama yang lebih _macho_—seperti Robert misalnya atau Arnold atau ah setidaknya jangan nama yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti laki-laki berotot yang memakai tank top dan rok mini. Ih, amit-amit jabang bayi.

Oh, terima kasih, berkat nama itu Yata menjadi bulan-bulanan Saruhiko yang memanggil nama depannya dengan nada yang—bahkan kau tak bisa membayangkannya. Ditambah ekspresinya yang menyebalkan, jangan lupakan itu. Kalau Saruhiko masih bergabung dengan HOMRA, nama Misaki akan terus menggema di balik bar kesayangan Kusanagi-san. Yata sedikit bersyukur Saruhiko keluar dari HOMRA dan memilih bersama kawanan berseragam biru, SCEPTER 4. Tak ada lagi hobi Saruhiko memanggilnya dengan nama depan-yang-membuatnya-perlu-memanggil-dokter-THT.

"Yo, Mi~Sa~Ki~," sapaan itu masih terdengar menyebalkan. Bahkan ketika Saruhiko sudah beralih dari HOMRA, ia masih berani memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

"Saru, sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Kebetulan, Yata yang sedang berjalan di sekitar taman kota Shizume malah bertemu dengan Saruhiko si Pengkhianat. Tak terencana, ia berniat berlatih dengan _skateboard_-nya di sana. Beruntung juga, Yata sedang bersemangat hari ini.

**-K Project-**

"Bisakah kau membuat laporan tentang kasus minggu lalu?" Fushimi menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada Akiyama.

"Tentang penculikan Misaki-san(1#)?" Akiyama meraih dokumen yang dibawa Fushimi. Fushimi terhenyak. Lama sekali ia tak mendengar—lebih tepatnya menyebut—nama itu. Semenjak ia pindah ke sini tentu saja. Semua hal berbau Misaki telah hilang. Fushimi tak bisa sebebas memanggil nama Misaki—karena di Scepter tidak ada yang bernama Misaki, baka!—Kalaupun ada pasti tak akan membuatnya terhibur. Ya, satu-satunya yang membuat Fushimi terhibur dan terdampar di tempat ini hanyalah Misaki Yata seorang.

Rasanya agak menyesal juga keputusannya meninggalkan HOMRA. Tak ada lagi 'Misaki' yang keluar dari bibirnya. Nada-nada menyebalkan itupun seolah hampir hilang dari tenggorokannya. Tapi, baginya nama Misaki tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Fushimi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Akiyama memperhatikan Fushimi melamunkan sesuatu.

Tangan Fushimi bergerak ke arah tanda itu. Tanda 'kebanggaan' yang terukir di dada kirinya. Rasanya gatal. Bekas goresan yang ia buat belum juga—dan tak akan pernah—hilang.

"Akiyama, aku keluar sebentar," Fushimi bangkit dan menepuk pundak Akiyama. "Jangan katakan pada Letnan kalau aku bolos kerja."

Akiyama memandang kepergian kawannya itu. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi padanya.

Benarkah ini hanya ilusi belaka? Fushimi hanya iseng menapakkan kakinya di taman kota Shizume dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok pria—yang katanya tulen—mungil dengan _skateboard_ di tangan. Ia ingat betul dengan topi berwarna hitam yang menutupi rambut merah, kaos putih berlengan tiga per empat, jaket merah yang selalu melingkar di pinggang serta yang meyakinkan adalah _skateboard_ dengan lambang merah dibaliknya.

Kebetulan sekali. Bibirnya sudah gatal ingin menyebut bahkan meneriaki nama Misaki di depan orangnya langsung.

"Yo, Mi~Sa~Ki," Fushimi menyapa, si pemilik merasa terpanggil dan berbalik ke arahnya. Tatapan kebencian pun keluar dari balik bola matanya. Fushimi sudah memprediksi hal ini. Misaki akan mengeluarkan aura kebencian yang hanya akan ditujukan kepada dirinya.

'Ah, indah sekali tatapannya.'

Misaki menaikkan sebelah bibir, "Saru, sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" aura merah terpancar dari seluruh tubuh. Aura merah kebanggaannya.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~," Fushimi mengulang. Ekspresi Misaki makin membuat Fushimi menyeringai puas. Inilah yang ia harapkan.

"Saru, kau yang memulai semua ini." Misaki menurunkan _skateboard_ kesayangan. "Kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang bersemangat." Aura merah makin jelas terpancar bersama dengan aura kebencian yang terpancar dari bola matanya.

'Terus, Misaki. Pancarkan 'merah'mu.'

**-K Project-**

"Mi~Sa~Ki~," Saruhiko mengulang. Yata makin _eneg_ dengan nada panggilan Saruhiko yang membuatnya ingin muntah di tempat.

"Saru, kau yang memulai semua ini." Yata menurunkan skateboard kesayangan. "Kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang bersemangat." Aura merah makin jelas terpancar bersama dengan aura kebencian yang terpancar dari bola matanya.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~," sekali lagi, Saruhiko mengulang. Tanpa komando lagi, kaki kanan Yata naik ke skateboard dan kaki kiri mendorong maju 'kendaraan'nya. Fushimi ikut mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pertarungan antar mantan sahabat terjadi. Merah bercampur biru. Aura mereka menguap ke udara, menghilang, kemudian muncul kembali seiring dengan bunyi pedang dan pukulan—serta hantaman _skateboard_—yang saling beradu. Beruntung taman ini sedikit pengunjung mengingat sekarang adalah jam kerja. Tak perlu khawatirkan keselamatan mereka.

Sepuluh menitan merah dan biru itu masih beradu kekuatan. Belum ketahuan siapakah yang berhak menjadi pemenang. Keduanya sama-sama kuat. Suara desingan lempengan besi itu masih saja terdengar. Suara roda berputar ikut mewarnai. Belum lagi suara umpatan yang kalau didengar seperti seseorang mendata penduduk kebun binatang—yang ini mungkin hanya suara Yata. Dan kebanyakan yang disebut adalah spesies primata bernama monyet.

Yata masih bertahan. Sama halnya dengan Saruhiko. Tapi Saruhiko berhasil mencuri titik kelemahan Yata. Saruhiko menendang sakteboard yang sedaritadi dipakai Yata hingga terpental. Yata ikut terjatuh, namun tak sampai terpental seperti nasib 'kendaraan'nya. Saruhiko menghampiri Yata yang masih tersungkur dan mengunci pergerakannya. Kini posisi Yata sudah tak aman dengan Saruhiko yang ada di atasnya.

"Kuso, Saru! Lepaskan!" Yata meronta. Kedua kakinya dihentakkan, kedua lengan yang dicengkram Saruhiko usil mengayun. Saruhiko sedikit lengah, sebisanya ia tetap berada di posisi ini.

"Diam, Mi~Sa~Ki~," Saruhiko mencoba menenangkan. "Sekarang kau tahu siapa pemenangnya, kan," Saruhiko menyeringai puas. "Mi~Sa~Ki~," dengan tambahan hobinya memanggil Yata dengan nama Misaki bahkan disertai bonus nada yang menyebalkan.

"Brengsek!" Yata mencengkram krah lebar Saruhiko di saat lelaki itu lengah. "Akan kusumpal mulutmu jika berani memanggilku dengan nama—"

"—Yata."

**-K Project-**

"Mi~Sa~Ki~," sekali lagi, Fushimi mengulang. Sepertinya Misaki makin naik darah dengan penyebutan namanya yang indah dari bibir Fushimi. Misaki mulai bersiap menyerangnya. Aura merah memancar jelas dari tubuhnya. Mau tak mau, Fushimi mengikuti permainannya.

'Fushimi, _ready for battle_.'

Fushimi mengeluarkan pedangnya, mulai menerima serangan-serangan dari Misaki. Ia ayunkan pedangnya ke arah Misaki namun tak sampai melukainya. Tubuh Misaki terlalu indah untuk tergores oleh pedangnya. Ia hanya ingin menyenangkan hasrat kebencian Misaki pada dirinya.

'Ah, tatapan Misaki memang yang paling indah.'

Fushimi tak henti mengayunkan pedangnya. Misaki juga tak berhenti kesana kemari dengan _skateboard_-nya. Menunggu saatnya, saat yang tepat untuk menjatuhkan Fushimi. Bisakah? Misaki terlalu bodoh. Terlalu bodoh untuk melawan Fushimi. Bukan, bukan terlalu bodoh. Tapi Misaki memang bodoh. Mungkin saja Misaki tak mengingat seberapa banyak ia sering ditolong oleh Fushimi di saat yang genting. Kalau bukan karena Fushimi waktu itu Misaki mungkin sudah menjadi korban pemerkosaan—yang dalam kasus ini mungkin si pelaku salah mengira Misaki adalah anak pempuan. Ternyata bukan nama saja yang seperti anak perempuan, bahkan ada orang yang mengira Misaki memang anak perempuan.

Misaki masih menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Fushimi tak bisa membiarkan hal ini lebih lama lagi. Akan terasa membosankan bukan kalau tidak ada yang menang atau kalah? Fushimi yang sedaritadi hanya menggerakkan lengannya untuk mengayun pedang serta kedua kakinya untuk menghindari serangan Misaki. Saatnya dirinya yang balik menyerang.

Kakinya bergerak menendang _skateboard_ yang dipakai Misaki. Skakmat! Misaki terjatuh dan skateboardnya terpental jauh dari empunya. Fushimi mendekat dan mengunci pergerakan Misaki. Posisi mereka nampak seperti Misaki yang akan di-_rape_ oleh Fushimi. Kesampingan pikiran itu pemirsa, tak akan ada rating M dalam cerita ini.

"Kuso, Saru! Lepaskan!" Misaki meronta. Kedua kakinya dihentakkan, kedua lengan yang dicengkram Fushimi usil mengayun. Fushimi sedikit lengah, sebisanya ia tetap berada di posisi ini.

"Diam, Mi~Sa~Ki~," Fushimi mencoba menenangkan. "Sekarang kau tahu siapa pemenangnya, kan," Fushimi menyeringai puas. "Mi~Sa~Ki~," dengan tambahan hobinya memanggil Misaki dengan nama dan nada yang mungkin akan membuat Misaki mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Brengsek!" Misaki mencengkram krah lebar Fushimi di saat dirinya lengah. "Akan kusumpal mulutmu jika berani memanggilku dengan nama—"

"—Yata," Fushimi memotong ucapan Misaki—yang dalam hal ini mungkin lebih tepatnya menyambung, "Kau senang?" Fushimi memandang Misaki. Misaki melonggarkan cengkraman, bibirnya bergetar. Pandangannya tidak seperti singa yang ingin menerkam kijang di padang Sabana. Sepertinya Fushimi tahu Misaki ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

'Misaki, betapa kau ingin kupeluk erat dengan wajahmu yang seakan seperti orang depresi.'

Di saat itulah Fushimi mengambil kesempatan emas. Tangannya gantian mencengkram baju Misaki, dengan gerakan cepat Fushimi menarik tangannya dan membawa Misaki ke dalam sebuah kecupan di bibir.

**-K Project-**

"—Yata."

Yata tak dapat menahan cengkraman tangannya di krah lebar Fushimi. Ia tak mengerti, ia selalu muak, muak bahkan ingin muntah jika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Misaki' apalagi oleh laki-laki di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya menyumpal mulutnya dengan sekilo kaos kaki yang seminggu tidak dicuci.

Yata lebih tak mengerti, ketika laki-laki di depannya memanggil dengan nama 'Yata' ia tak merasa senang. Bukankah itu yang Yata inginkan? Bukankah hal ini yang ia inginkan dari semua orang terutama dari Fushimi Saruhiki; dipanggil Yata, bukan Misaki. Nama yang seperti anak perempuan itu.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Mata Yata terasa memanas dan sepertinya akan keluar air. Yata menahan agar air matanya tak menetes. Gengsi? Mungkin. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah karena menangis di hadapan pengkhianatnya. Itu merusak reputasinya sebagai laki-laki dan sebagai musuh sejati Saruhiko. Bisa-bisa Saruhiko menambahkan embel-embel 'cengeng' pada namanya yang kemudian menjadi 'Misaki cengeng,'

Saat kedua cengkramannya melemah, Saruhiko balik menyerangnya. Yata panik, ia pikir Saruhiko akan menusuknya dengan lempengan besi tipis itu. Tapi Yata salah, Saruhiko memilih menurunkan pedang pemberian Scepter 4 dan dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yata. Kecupan di bibir yang Saruhiko berikan membuat pikiran Yata melayang.

Yata bingung harus marah atau senang dengan perlakuan Saruhiko? Sejujurnya Yata menikmati momen ini, tapi—

'Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini.'

**-K Project-**

'Kau memang selalu marah jika kupanggil 'Misaki' tapi, aku tahu saat kupanggil 'Yata' wajahmu seakan ingin menangis kencang. Karena aku tahu, aku dapat merasakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya... dari dalam hatimu.'

**-K Project-**

**-END-**

1# dalam cerita ini anggap saja Fushimi dkk baru saja menyelesaikan kasus yang berhubungan dengan nama Misaki, tapi tentunya bukan Yata Misaki. Nama Misaki bukan hanya milik Yata seorang 'kan?

Author's Note:

Adakah yang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya? Author sendiri juga merasakannya saat membuat cerita ini. Sebelumnya saya berpikir akan membuat ini dari sisi Fushimi, tapi rasanya akan menyenangkan kalau dibuat dari dua pihak. Jadilah cerita abal dan gaje seperti di atas.

Sudah saya sebutkan di atas, cerita ini terinspirasi dari doujin milik undertheseaside dengan sedikit tambahan dari otak saya, maafkan kelancangan saya meminjam cerita tanpa izin.

Thanks for reading,

JIRO


End file.
